pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Vibrations
"Good Vibrations" is a song by The Beach Boys , on October 10th 1966 as single was released by Capitol Records . The music was written and produced by Brian Wilson and the lyrics are written by Wilson and Mike Love . On the B-side of the single appeared instrumental composition "Let's Go Away for Awhile", which was also part of the album Pet Sounds in 1966. Ten months after the publication appeared as a single "Good Vibrations" on the album Smiley Smile , which was released in place of the canceled Smile. Contents verbergen * 1 Background * 2 Reception * 3 Hitnoteringen * 4 Mono vs. Stereo ** 4.1 Top40 ** 4.2 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 5 Expenditure (selection) * 6 Musicians * 7 Versions * 8 See also Background Brian Wilson heard in 1966, the Beatles' album Rubber Soul and was inspired by this music to writing Pet Sounds. One of the songs he was coined "Good Vibrations."Although the final text was written by Wilson and Love, the basis of it was laid by Tony Asher . Wilson had hired him to write the lyrics for the Pet Sounds project. Asher initially wrote the text "Good, good vibes, I get good vibes" and he was also the song "Good Vibes" call. Wilson, however, found that the "Good Vibrations" was supposed to be. Love and he adapted the text to end. "Good Vibrations" was not used for the album Pet Sounds as Wilson was of the opinion that the song was not finished. After finishing that album he went with the same musicians back into the studio. In six months he finished the song. The shots cost a total of fifty thousand US dollars and he was over seventy hours of tape required to record everything. The song is made up of parts that were separately recorded in seventeen sessions. Thus, said drummer Hal Blaine about it Some of the studio musicians during the recording heard the vocals yet. The duration of the sessions, which took place in three different studios, ranging from ten minutes to six hours. In the song Love and Wilson describe how a boy madly in love with a girl: "I'm picking up good vibrations, she's giving me the excitations." Reception In 1966 the band for "Good Vibrations" was nominated for a Grammy Award , and in 1994 it entered into the Grammy Hall of Fame was. The British music magazine Mojo in December 1997 published a list of the best singles ever with "Good Vibrations "in third place. The American music magazine Rolling Stone put "Good Vibrations" in 2004 to sixth place in a list of Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time . It also appeared in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame 's list of songs that the music genre rock and roll gave shape. Hitnoteringen The single over a million copies were sold. The single reached among others in England and the United States the top position in the charts. In Canada reached "Good Vibrations" second place. It was in the Netherlands in fourth place in Belgium and earned the number sixth position. Mono vs. Stereo When in 1997 the album Pet Sounds for the first time in real stereo was mixed expecting many fans that Good vibrations would appear in stereo on the next compilation. This turned out not to be the case. The song is never made an official stereo mix, but appeared Disky a collector in 2002 called Radio 192's On The Radio - 40 Real Radio Hits on a type of stereo mix is. Probably made by mixing a stereo instrumental version with a vocal, but certainly is not. On the Internet or alternative stereo mixes roam around, but it is unlikely that there ever an official stereo mix is made. For the reissue of the album Smiley Smile in 2012, published the song for the first time in a kind of stereo, using new digital techniques and instruments were singing from the mono master in the stereo image. Top40 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Expenditure (selection) [ edit ] The song was released as a single multiple times, including: 14 ; 1966 - 7 "American edition (Capitol 5676) : A: "Good Vibrations" - 3:35 B: "Let's Go Away for Awhile" - 2:18 ; 1966-7 "Dutch edition (Capitol F 5676) : A: "Good Vibrations" - 2:34 B: "Let's Go Away for Awhile" ; 1976 - 7 "British reissue (CL 15875) : A: "Good Vibrations" B: "Would not It Be Nice" - 2:18 ; 1997 - 7 "British reissue ( Mojo 45) : 1: "Good Vibrations" 2: "Do not Worry Baby" 3: " God Only Knows " Musicians [ edit ] The following musicians took part in the original version of "Good Vibrations": * Jimmy Bond - bass * Hal Blaine - drums , percussion 5 * Glen Campbell - guitar 4 * Jesse Ehrlich - cello * Jim Gordon - drums * Al Jardine - singing * Bruce Johnston - vocals * Carol Kay - Bass 2 * Larry Knechtel - Hammond Organ * All the Lory - piano * Mike Love - vocals * Mike Melvoin - organ * Tommy Morgan - harmonica * Ray Pohlman - bass guitar * Don Randi - harpsichord * Lyle Ritz - bass * Paul Tanner - Elektrotheremin * Brian Wilson - vocals * Carl Wilson - vocals, bass guitar, percussion * Dennis Wilson - vocals, Hammond organ Versions Besides the version of the Beach Boys was "Good Vibrations" includes the following artists and bands performed : * A year after the publication of the original single released a version of country pianist Floyd Cramer . * The Troggs made in 1974 glam rock version of the song. * In 1976 Todd Rundgren a cover of "Good Vibrations." * The German punk singer Nina Hagen performed the song in 1991. * Brian Wilson took it back in 2004 for his solo album Smile in 2004. * In 2005 in the United States an eponymous musical premiered, featuring a collection of songs of The Beach Boys. * Lea Michele , Cory Monteith and Amber Riley sang a customized version of the first episode of the twenty-second season of the animated series The Simpsons . Category:Single 1966 Category:Issue of The Beach Boys Category:Psychedelic music